Buddy Complex Wiki:Style policy
__TOC__ General notes * Note that results of images breaking these policies depends on which part of the policy and severity of the case. ** One or two poor quality images being uploaded may just get tagged, but a large number of images that add more work for the other editors on the wiki may result in the user being blocked if they don't hold up on the uploads. * Use a good and easily recognizable filename. **If your image is less than the width/height listed on the template (excluding black bar cropping), your edit will just be reverted. Infoboxes * For infobox images, we generally use an image depicting the first appearance of the character. ** Any character who appears in both Part I and Part II and have had significant changes should have two images, one from each part of the series. ** Discussion regarding those character which have an anime and a manga image should be initiated as to whether the manga image should be removed or kept. * If there is a discrepancy between the manga image and anime image, then both a manga image and an anime image should be used. Otherwise an anime image alone suffices. Legal tagging Any edit replacing a tagged image with a non-tagged image will be reverted. Just a legal tangent. :The copyright and rights to Buddy Complex images ALWAYS remain with the creators of the series and their licensors. So do understand that whether you get your images directly from a raw, scan them in yourself, capture them from a scanalation or fansub, or borrow them from another website, the copyright of those images always belongs to the creators of the series, despite whatever another site may say. :That being said, it is always good to provide a link back to the original image when you note what your source of the image is. :Also remember that these are about Buddy Complex series images. Images drawn by fans don't fall under the same category. However they have trademark issues as well as being very poor depictions of official things so they are not permitted anyways. Now, for images we use on the wiki, we use images under fair use and fair dealing laws. These laws can protect a limited use of official images but there are restrictions, and to comply properly all images we upload should be tagged with proper fair use information and rationales. Understand that images used in articles always have preference to properly tagged images. This means that if you upload a image without a fair use rationale, and there is already an image that exists that does have a rationale, that other image will always be preferred even if it is of extremely poor quality and you uploaded one of good quality. Under fair use laws it is better to use smaller portions of something. However we are only dealing with single frames of large videos. So as long as you clip images down to the actual thing you are trying to get an image of and don't upload videos, it's not something you need to worry about. In fact we prefer that images get uploaded with the highest quality you can get hold of. MediaWiki handles thumbnails on its own, so we don't need to worry about file sizes. *All Credit to the Narutopedia